


Вычеркнутое из дневника. Часть 2. Рассыпанный жемчуг

by Hikigaeru



Series: Вычеркнутое из дневника [2]
Category: Felix Yusupov - Fandom, Historical RPF, Political RPF - Russian 20th c.
Genre: Crossdressing, Historical, M/M, RPF
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikigaeru/pseuds/Hikigaeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, чем закончился «праздник непослушания» в отсутствие родителей (на основе подлинного эпизода из мемуаров Феликса Юсупова).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вычеркнутое из дневника. Часть 2. Рассыпанный жемчуг

История эта приключилась, помнится, в тот год, когда мне сравнялось четырнадцать. Было это не то в июне, не то в июле. Родители мои получили приглашения на бал-маскарад в Гатчину, я же по малости лет вынужден был остаться дома и упросил их, дабы скрасить одиночество, позвать в гости к нам на Мойку моих кузенов Мишу и Гогу, ровесников и давних товарищей по играм.  
Таким образом, мы втроем оставались на почти три дня полновластными хозяевами особняка (обслуга, конечно, не в счет), чем, разумеется, не преминули воспользоваться в своих интересах…  
Прежде всего, мы облазили дом сверху донизу, от чердака и до самых подвалов, удовлетворяя свое ненасытное любопытство, щедро подогреваемое моими живописными историями о якобы обитающем здесь жутком безголовом призраке, воющем по ночам. Весьма ожидаемо, что никакого призрака (ни с головой, ни без оной), мы в тот день не встретили – похоже, обитатели загробного мира сами испугались нашей маленькой, но чрезвычайно шумной экспедиции.  
Зато в подвале была обнаружена весьма старинного вида заколоченная дверь. Споря о том, куда она может вести, мы попытались взломать ее при помощи найденного поблизости ржавого топора, но не преуспели и, слегка разочарованные, отправились искать себе развлечения на верхние этажи.  
Здесь было куда как интереснее. Пробравшись в отцовский кабинет (а вход туда, надо сказать, был мне строжайше запрещен), мы вдоволь насмотрелись на разные диковины, навроде чучела дикобраза, рыцарских доспехов в полный рост и страшных туземных масок и вальяжно устроились в удобнейших кожаных креслах вокруг массивного полированного стола красного дерева.  
Осененный внезапной мыслью, я залез в резной поставец и с торжествующим видом извлек оттуда бутылку «Абрау-Дюрсо». Увидав мою добычу, Гога поежился.  
\- Тебе не накажут за это? – тихо спросил он.  
Я беспечно махнул рукой:  
\- Да тут полным-полно бутылок, он и не заметит!..  
Миша же, напротив, воспринял появление спиртного с энтузиазмом и поинтересовался, нет ли там коньяка. Пришлось опять лезть в недра шкафчика. Нашелся и коньяк, а также и сигары. Сбегав на кухню, я выпросил у повара Степана разной снеди, и пир начался.  
Мы с чрезвычайно важным видом пытались затягиваться сигарами, заходясь с непривычки кашлем, пили, дурачились и едва не разбили прекрасную китайскую статуэтку, украшавшую отцовский стол. Вскоре мне в голову пришла великолепная идея, которой я тут же поделился со своими собутыльниками: раздобыть в матушкиной гардеробной женские наряды и устроить небольшой маскарад, переодевшись в них и отправившись в таком виде пройтись по улице.  
Тут выяснилось, что Миша, не выдержав неравной борьбы с чересчур крепким для него напитком, преспокойно спит, свернувшись клубочком в кресле. Мы же с Гогой хоть и опьянели, но держались на ногах крепко, а потому, так и не сумев привести в чувство своего незадачливого товарища, хохоча и перемигиваясь, отправились осуществлять мой коварный замысел.  
С видом знатока я выбрал пару прекрасных платьев из тафты и кружева, подходящие туфельки и шляпки, позволяющие скрыть наши коротковатые волосы. Нашлось и белье – легонькая сорочка и очаровательные панталончики с милыми оборками. Гога, заливаясь краской, отказался надевать их, я же, напротив, с удовольствием облачился во все эти предметы дамского туалета. В придачу я надел прекрасные мамины фамильные жемчуга и, позаимствовав с туалетного столика румяна, краску для губ и для ресниц, весьма умело наложил грим себе и кузену. Подсунув под лифы платьев скомканные льняные салфетки, дабы придать нашим угловатым фигурам женскую округлость, и натянув чулки, мы сочли наш туалет завершенным и, каким-то чудом сумев не попасться на глаза прислуге, выбрались через заднее крыльцо на набережную.  
Живописный вид наш, надо сказать, обращал на себя внимание прохожих. Пока мы семенили по мостовой, то и дело спотыкаясь и прыская от смеха, на нас несколько раз оглянулись, приняв, должно быть, за нетрезвых барышень легкого поведения.  
Все это было чрезвычайно забавно и волнительно, и я, желая усилить кураж, предложил не менее довольному Гоге зайти в ресторацию, мимо которой мы как раз проходили. Важно прошествовав за столик, мы, совершенно позабыв про отсутствие денег, заказали вина и пирожных и практически сразу удостоились внимания расположившейся поблизости развеселой офицерской компании. Видя, что маскарад удался, я, очень довольный собой, с превеликим удовольствием продолжал эту пикантную игру, напропалую флиртуя со своим новоиспеченным кавалером, подпоручиком лет двадцати пяти, высоким, сутуловатым, с приятными чертами лица несколько восточного типа и тоненькой полоской темных усиков над верхней губою. Он отрекомендовался мне как Александр N. Опять полилось рекой спиртное, принесли мадеры, и я, пьяный, счастливый и уже совершенно не опасающийся разоблачения, с легкостью согласился, когда он ангажировал меня на танец. Рядом в паре с другим офицером под великолепную музыку Штрауса вальсировал и Гога. Танцевал он, правда, похуже моего, то и дело сбиваясь с ритма, меня же ноги несли сами. Голова шла кругом – дамский наряд, музыка, вино, горячая и твердая мужская ладонь на моей талии… Прикосновение это, вкупе со всем остальным, распаляло необычайно, вызывая такой прилив крови к паху, что я, весьма смущенный этим обстоятельством, возблагодарил всех святых за то, что юбки на мне достаточно пышные.  
Незамутненным краешком рассудка я понимал, что зашел чересчур далеко, заигравшись, что слишком пьян и что следовало бы незамедлительно откланяться. Но я, вместо того, чтобы прислушаться к голосу благоразумия, лишь беспечно отмахнулся от него (в отличии, как потом выяснилось, от Гоги, который после танца отлучился якобы в уборную, а на самом деле - незаметно улизнул домой), дав N., запыхавшемуся и раскрасневшемуся, мягко, но в то же время настойчиво увлечь меня в кабинет.  
Здесь, в мягком полумраке возбуждение, странным образом смешавшееся с любопытством, охватило меня с новой силой. Помню, с каким наслаждением вдыхал я его терпкий запах – вино, пот, кельнская вода, - когда он, тяжело дыша, шарил руками по моему телу, трогая фальшивые груди и бесстыдно щупая за ягодицы.  
\- Иди сюда, милая, - хрипло выдохнул он, усаживая меня к себе на колени. – Вот так…  
Я, робея, присел было на самый краешек, но N. чуть приподнял меня и, подхватив за талию, подтянул повыше, сам же сильно откинулся на спинку кресла.  
Трудно вообразить смятение, которое я испытал, отчетливо почувствовав под собою нечто твердое! Бросило в жар, я замер, пытаясь ничем не выдать себя, что было весьма сложно, – мой пенис пульсировал, сочась влагой от становившегося нестерпимым желания. Кажется, он что-то говорил, но я слышал лишь биение крови в висках, со всем пылом отвечая на поцелуи, когда он, до боли прижав меня к себе, начал ритмично проталкивать мне в рот язык.  
В то же время N. легонько покачивал коленями, так что при каждом таком еле заметном движении его упругая плоть терлась сквозь брюки о мои ягодицы, и ощущение это было настолько острым, что я прикусил губу, давя стоны. Мне, однако ж, каким-то невероятным образом удавалось не потерять бдительность и вовремя пресекать поползновения N., пытавшегося просунуть ладонь в декольте.  
\- Ах ты, недотрога! – подпоручик мой возбужденно рассмеялся и вдруг одним резким движением задрал на мне юбку едва ли не до пояса, алчной рукой скользнув в панталоны.  
Жаждал он, несомненно, найти там, под кружевами да оборками, истекающее любовным соком женское лоно – а нащупал эрегированный пенис. Орган мой к тому моменту был настолько напряжен, что за первым же прикосновением горячих, подрагивающих пальцев N. последовало истечение семени. Не сумев сдержать вскрика, я, тем ни менее, быстро пришел в себя и, подхватив юбки, ужом соскользнул с колен, едва улеглась во мне всколыхнувшаяся волна наслаждения.  
Отчетливо помню недоумевающее выражение лица N., когда он, уставившись на свою залитую белесым и вязким ладонь, пробормотал изумленно:  
\- Господи, да ты же…  
Дальше я не дослушал и бросился вон из кабинета, в горячке бегства умудрившись зацепиться матушкиным ожерельем за дверную ручку. Нить лопнула, жемчужины с мягким перестуком раскатились по комнате, я же, даже не остановившись, проскочил через зал и выбежал на улицу.  
Дорогу домой помню я очень смутно. Страх разоблачения, вытеснив все остальные чувства, гнал и гнал меня вперед. Несколько раз я спотыкался и падал, на Фонтанке едва не попал под экипаж и в довершение всего основательно порвал платье, где-то зацепившись подолом за торчащий из стены гвоздь.  
Оказавшись в родных стенах, я истово возблагодарил всех святых за то, что родителей моих нет дома и что они не увидят меня в таком непристойном виде – босиком (туфли потерял, пока бежал), с размазанным гримом и черными разводами вокруг глаз, в рваном дамском наряде и сползших чулках, пьяного и ошалевшего.  
Возмездие, однако, настигло меня позже. На следующий день, едва мать с отцом вернулись на Мойку, в дверь с заднего подъезда позвонил посыльный из ресторации и передал потрясенной матушке испорченное ожерелье (в котором проницательный управляющий рестораном с легкостью узнал знаменитое юсуповское), а заодно и счет за выпитое и съеденное нами вчера.  
Надо ли говорить, какую долгую беседу мне пришлось вытерпеть, в слезах прося прощения и умоляя не рассказывать отцу! Матушка, впрочем, всегда весьма снисходительно относившаяся к шалостям и прекрасно осведомленная о моем пристрастии к дамским туалетам, великодушно простила меня и, успокаивающе гладя по голове (у меня уже начиналась истерика), попросила лишь быть осмотрительнее.  
Честно сказать, я в тот момент готов был пообещать что угодно, на деле же поведение мое продолжало оставаться весьма и весьма далеким от идеального. Но одно несомненно – фамильных драгоценностей рода Юсуповых я, отправляясь в город на поиски приключений, больше не надевал.


End file.
